


Misadventures of D&D Noobs

by ObliviousSoulHunter



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom, Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Drug Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Misfit group, and only as a joke for the group, don't do drugs, only one character uses drugs, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviousSoulHunter/pseuds/ObliviousSoulHunter
Summary: A work-in-progress collection of all of my D&D group's adventures written through the perspective of my character. Each Chapter or 'Part' is one adventure and I try to write as soon as each session is over and post as soon as I can but some adventures might take a while since we only meet once a week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First adventure; The Mad Manor of Astabar. Our first session as a group, only two of us had ever played before and one of them is the DM. Enjoy our failure.

The tavern reeked of spilled ale and vomit like every other but I never did mind. The ale was adequately cheap and the company good so I certainly wasn't complain. A bard sang a tale of a haunted manor in the middle of the tavern but I payed her no mind, entrapped in our current conversation. 

"…but then Obli insisted we keep the thing. Would've been mercy to just kill it."

"You do realize she's sitting next to you."

"It's okay, she's too doped out to even know where she is much less that we're here."

I snorted. Sylwani looked as out of this world as ever. Gently swaying. Occasionally giggling. No idea what was going on around her. Exactly like how she was when we first found her, slumped in a dirty ally in an even dirtier city. She looked so messed up I mistook her for some sort of animal and insisted we take care of it. She was mildly surprised when she came to amongst us but must've decided it was less of a hassle to just roll with it. Stuck with us ever since. I lose myself in memories for a minute but I'm brought back by the mention of my name. 

"Hey Obli, still with us here?"

"Huh? Um, yeah yeah I'm here. What was the question?"

She giggled. I frowned. 

"I said, do you remember that time we got stuck in that forest with the enchanted branches?"

I start to answer but am interrupted by the bard stopping at our table. 

“Somebody must have put Otyugh spit in their wine.” The bard laughs. “Not that I’m surprised. The story of Astabar is not a popular tale in these parts. My name is Rivana Greywyre and the tale of Astabar is true. His manor is but an hour walk north of the village and has been abandoned for many years. Fortune and magic awaits those bold enough to risk it. I plan on heading there in the morning. Perhaps you would be interested in joining me?”

With my interest peaked I immediately ask. 

"Will there be monsters?"

"I suppose so."

"We're in."

I'm usually not allowed to make decision on behalf of the group but I couldn't help it. I never can refuse a good fight. The others look concerned for a second but then they shrug and agree.

"Excellent. We leave at dawn."

Sylwani finally wanders back, having stood up moments earlier. Probably robbed everyone in this tavern blind. She may be doped out more times than she's not but she could steal a hat off a man whilst having a conversation with his wife. She tips the woman a few copper pieces. 

"Thank you! I would like to buy you all a round as a sign of my gratitude."

Now those are words I understand. The rest of the evening slowly blends into a blur as I drink more. You'd think I'd have an abnormally high tolerance for alcohol but I'm almost a lightweight considering my weight. Finally we retire to our rooms. We try to share as tightly as we can to save money but it can be a hassle to organize. Luna and Sylwani can meditate in a corner of the room but I take up a whole double bed which leaves Squish and Electra to accommodate themselves. Some nights Electra finds a bed to crawl into, often already occupied if you catch my drift, and Squish is small enough to sleep at the head of the bed where I take up less space. I had immediately removed my armor when we got to our room earlier that evening so I could slump straight into the pelts on the bed frame and I was out quickly afterwards. I dreamt the same as every night. 

 

I'm woken up by a knock on the door. I open my eyes and am greeted by a molding ceiling and a stiff back. I always did prefer to camp outside. I sit up and turn to the door as Luna unlocks it and invites someone in. It's the bard from yesterday. I don't remember her name. 

"Everyone ready to go?" She asks, sounding slightly impatient. Or exited. I never was any good at figuring people out. I grunt and move to don my armor. 

"We'd rather have some breakfast before we leave if you don't mind." Someone helpfully supplies and I hum in agreement. Breakfast sounds good right now. 

 

The journey is an hours walk from Havehollow. The time it takes to get there is filled with chatting and idle conversation. I tend not to participate in conversation for fear of saying something completely ridiculous and idiotic but I enjoy listening to the others speak. It reminds me I'm not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished first draft that I will edit and update sometime in the future.


End file.
